Sunday
by 13th Hell
Summary: Nyata atau tidak Harry tak peduli yang terpenting Draco masih bersamanya di setiap hari minggunya. Slash! (Drarry)
**Disclaimer: Harry Potter (c) J.K Rowling**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance**

 **Pairing: DracoXHarry (Drarry)**

 **Summary: Nyata atau tidak Harry tak peduli yang terpenting Draco masih bersamanya di setiap hari minggunya.**

 **(Tak ada keuntungan materil kecuali untuk sekedar asupan sang author dari pembuatan fanfic ini)**

 **Hell13th**

 **Mempersembahkan**

" **Sunday"**

* * *

" _ **Walaupun banyak hal terlalu ganjil untuk dipercaya, tiada hal yang terlalu ganjil untuk terjadi."**_

 _ **(Thomas Hardy)**_

* * *

 **(Terima kasih atas review, fav, follow kalian di fic Drarry "Vulnera Sanentur". Serius gue seneng banget! Dan gue mau minta maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu. Anxiety gue ngeselin. Ya, emang bukan alasan sih, tapi serius gue berterima kasih banget. Jadi hitung ini sebagai ucapan maaf, okay. :D)**

* * *

Salju menodai langit, serpihannya memenuhi lapangan bermain dengan kanvas putihnya. Lima cerpelai mengintip malu-malu dari lubang pohon oak yang telah gugur daunnya, semuanya hening. Bahkan, dia menanti dari balik jendela yang terbuka, wajahnya beku dan kaku.

Dia tak mengerti mengapa sapu terbangnya rusak hari itu, dan mengapa sahabatnya, Ron, jengkel kepadanya hari itu, dan mengapa salju turun dan menyelimuti lapangan bermain hari itu, dan terutama mengapa Draco, kekasihnya, tidak tiba-tiba muncul untuk mengunjunginya seperti hari-hari minggu sebelumnya. Dia tak mengerti maka dia duduk dengan punggung bersandar pada sisi tempat tidurnya, bergemul dalam selimut tebal berwarna merah maroon, lalu memandangi jendela yang terbuka dan tak melakukan apapun. Dia merasa seperti ingin menangis, dadanya terasa sakit, minggu pagi tak seharusnya seperti ini.

"Aku harus melakukan SESUATU!" Pikirnya. "Tapi apa?"

―dan ia pun mememutuskan untuk berjalan tanpa arah di dalam hutan cemara yang rapat dengan membawa toples berisi batu dan kelereng hadiah dari kekasihnya. Harry tak pernah tahu bahwa di tengah hutan itu, ia akan menemukan danau luas yang membeku dan sebuah pondok yang berdiri di pinggirnya. Kakinya yang membawanya ke tempat ini, seolah seseorang menunjukan jalan untuk memintanya datang.

Pondok itu tidaklah besar, berdiri di pinggir danau yang membeku, atapnya tertutup salju seperti _cupcake_ dengan krim putih di atasnya, dindingnya terbuat dari pohon cedar yang di potong-potong. Terlihat kokoh dengan cerobong asap yang mengepul tanda perapian sedang dinyalakan. Jendela kacanya berwarna-warni, berpendar dalam temaram kabut tipis, berkilauan dengan warna-warna indah yang eksotis. Harry mengetuk pintunya yang tebuat dari jati berukir, seorang pria berdiri menyambutnya di ambang pintu, tinggi dengan rambut pirang yang disisir rapi, iris mata kelabunya memandangnya dingin.

Pria itu mempersilahkannya masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang hangat dan beraroma apel, kayu manis, dan madu. Mantel dan topinya di gantung di dekat pintu masuk, begitu pula dengan sepatu _boot_ -nya. Lalu mereka pun duduk di sofa empuk yang menghadap ke perapian. Pria bernama Draco itu memberikannya secangkir coklat hangat, kemudian Harry memberinya setoples kelereng dan batu warna-warni, Draco pun tersenyum maka cairlah pandangan dinginnya. Mereka mengobrol ringan, mendengarkan cerita masing-masing, tentang perjalanan panjang penuh keajaiban dan keindahan dunia, membawa kenangan tak asing dari masa lalu. Menikmati makanan-makanan enak berdua, menghabiskan waktu di pinggir danau atau hanya saling berpelukan di sofa sambil membaca buku. Hingga malam menjadi larut dan Harry mulai mengantuk, Draco membawanya ke tempat tidur, menyelimutinya dengan selimut wol yang lembut, lalu mengecup dahinya dengan sayang. Harry masih menatapnya dengan matanya yang berat lalu berbisik sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap.

"Kau datang, aku tahu kau tak mungkin pergi."

Draco hanya tersenyum dan mata Harry pun terpejam, membawanya pergi ke gerbang mimpi. Esoknya ia terbangun di kamarnya dan saat ia mencari pondok itu semuanya telah musnah tanpa jejak. Maka dia kembali duduk diam di sisi tempat tidurnya, lalu memandangi jendela yang terbuka hingga hari minggu berikutnya tiba.

Ron berteriak-teriak dan ia ikut membalas dengan teriakan. Hermione, kekasih Ron, berusaha menengahi dengan airmata membanjiri pipi-pipinya yang merona. Bentakan-bentakan, nada kasihan, dan permohonan, semuanya berdengung di telinganya. Ia tidak gila! Merekalah yang tidak mengerti. Mereka tak melihat bagaimana ekspresi Draco saat menikmati roti panggang Prancis berisi keju krim aprikot dan daging panggang buatannya, atau bagaimana cara Draco menuangkan teh _Earl Grey_ terbaik di cangkir porselen putih bergambar pagoda Cina lalu menyodorkan padanya dengan cekatan, atau bagaimana ia dan Draco menikmati sinar matahari yang menerobos awan-awan tebal musim dingin, di pinggir danau yang tertutup es, di atas selimut berbulu lembut berwarna hijau di hamparan salju, saling berpelukan mencari kehangatan. Semua itu nyata bukan khayalannya.

Ia tak gila dan Draco Malfoy tidak pergi.

* * *

(….)

* * *

Ini bermula saat berita buruk itu datang pada Ron, dalam sebuah amplop perkamen tebal bersimpul tali tipis berwarna coklat, bertinta hijau zamrud yang menyala, dibawa oleh koleganya yang berwajah murung. Isinya adalah laporan kematian pada penyerangan yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu. Ron masih ingat bagaimana kilat-kilat warna-warni berterbangan dari tongkat-tongkat sihirnya dan koleganya, bagaimana teriakan dan ledakan memekakan telinga, bagaimana tubuh-tubuh terjatuh dari sapu terbang dan tak bergerak lagi, bagaimana noda-noda merah menghiasi salju, bagaimana jantungnya berdetakp kencang, atau bagaimana tangannya gemetar, dan bagaimana wajahnya pucat melihat akhir dari kerusuhan itu. Ia masih ingat bagaimana dirinya membeku di depan dua tubuh yang terbaring, yang jari-jarinya saling bertaut, yang salah satunya masih menghembuskan nafas dan lainnya tidak. Ia masih ingat bagaimana leganya bahwa sahabatnyalah yang selamat, yang tak mati, meski harus dirawat selama seminggu. Semua itu masih terekam jelas dalam kenangannya.

Ron Weasley terdiam memegang amplop itu, beban berat seolah ditaruh di pundaknya. Amplop itu harus ia serahkan pada sahabatnya di rumahnya yang berdiri di depan lapangan bermain yang tertutup salju, sahabatnya yang tinggal sendiri, yang ia temui sedang duduk bergemul di dalam selimut dan bersandar pada pinggiran tempat tidur sambil menatap jendela yang terbuka. Seolah sedang menunggu kekasihnya yang biasanya datang tiba-tiba di jendela itu dan menyapanya dengan tatapan dingin, lalu memintanya keluar untuk bermain di lapangan. Ron jengkel sekaligus sedih melihatnya, ia tak suka Harry, sahabatnya itu, terus-menerus termenung dan tak melakukan apapun. Ia kesal karena tak tahu harus bagaimana menghibur kepedihan sahabatnya, maka ia taruh amplop itu di Kasur dan pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya yang masih bergeming.

Draco Malfoy, kekasih sahabatnya, telah mati dan ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghilangkan fakta itu dari sahabatnya.

* * *

(….)

* * *

Hermione Granger begitu sedih, airmatanya mengalir tanpa henti dari sudut matanya, mulutnya memohon-mohon agar kedua pria di hadapannya berhenti saling berteriak. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat dengan tangannya terulur meminta mereka menyudahi pertengkaran itu. Hatinya sungguh hancur melihat dua sahabatnya beradu mulut. Dimana kenyataan kini menjadi pertanyaan.

Ia mengerti mengapa Ron marah terhadap Harry, kekasihnya itu terlalu khawatir terhadap khayalan yang terus-menerus terucap dari bibir sahabatnya pada hari senin setelah dua minggu tragedi penyerangan itu. Tentang hutan cemara yang rapat, tentang pondok kecil beraroma apel dan berdinding potongan pohon Cedar, tentang danau yang membeku, atau tentang piknik kecil di hamparan salju, juga tentang kekasih Harry, Draco, yang telah pergi. Kunjungan akhir pekan dia menyebutnya. Namun yang Harry tak tahu adalah bahwa hutan cemara itu tak pernah ada, pepohonan di belakang rumah Harry adalah hutan oak yang berumur ratusan tahun, tak ada danau yang membeku di tengah hutan itu, tak ada pula pondok kecil di pinggirnya, dan cerita yang didengar Harry adalah cerita lama yang di dengarnya saat Draco masih hidup dan mengunjunginya setiap hari Minggu.

Tak ada apapun yang nyata, dan Draco Malfoy memang benar-benar telah pergi.

* * *

(….)

* * *

Harry melihat hutan oak itu berubah menjadi pepohonan cemara dari jendelanya yang terbuka di minggu pagi. Jejak-jejak tertinggal di atas salju saat ia menelusuri hutan cemara menuju pondok di pinggir danau yang beku, kembali ia disambut oleh pria yang dicintainya di ambang pintu. Alunan musik mengalun dari piringan hitam yang dimainkan, mereka berdansa di atas lantai kayu yang berderit, di depan perapian yang berkobar. Menikmati alunan lagu _ballad_ tentang dua kekasih di malam natal, dalam diam, santai mengikuti irama yang mendayu-dayu.

"Apa kau nyata?"

"Apa yang nyata belum tentu nyata, apa yang tak nyata belum tentu tak nyata."

Itu jawaban Draco dan Harry menerimanya, ia hanya diam meski ribuan pertanyaan berputa-putar di dalam kepalanya. Kekasihnya pun menyadarinya maka ia menghentikan dansa mereka, memintanya duduk di sofa yang kembali bertengger di depan perapian dan mulai bercerita. Cerita yang berbeda, bukan tentang keindahan atau keajaiban, tetapi tentang penyerangan dan kerusuhan, tentang kematian Draco dan keluarganya. Tentang Pollyjuice yang menyamarkan kematian mereka, ide dari ayahnya. Tentang pelarian dari Death Eater yang tersisa, tentang hutan cemara yang ada hanya pada hari minggu, dan tentang Harry yang hanya bisa melihatnya. Apakah semua itu kebenaran? Apakah itu bukan hanya karangan Harry yang terlalu berduka atas kematian Draco? Apakah saat ini Harry benar-benar berada di pondok ini atau sedang melamun di sisi tempat tidur sambil menatap jendela yang terbuka? Apakah ini semua nyata?

"Nyata atau tidak, aku akan di sini. Menunggumu datang setiap hari minggu, seperti kau menungguku dulu di hari yang sama, karena aku tak bisa lagi mengunjungimu, tidak pula aku bisa mengatakan apakah ini nyata atau tidak."

"Maka aku akan percaya bahwa ini semua nyata dan mengunjungimu di sini setiap akhir pekan, biarlah orang menganggapku gila karena memang aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu."

―dan itulah akhir kisah mereka, nyata atau tidak bukanlah hal penting. Karena kenyataan dan khayalan hanya sebatas garis tipis yang membentang, dimanapun mereka berada akan sama saja. Mereka akan tetap bersama, selamanya. Maka ketika Harry bangun keesokan harinya, ia tidak lagi berduka, tidak juga ia menanti di jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Karena ia kini hanya menunggu hutan cemara di hari minggu, dan pergi ke pondok kecil di tepian danau, juga pertemuan dengan kekasihnya, meski semua orang terus menganggapnya gila dan masih berpikir semua itu khayalan Harry saja.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: Sebenernya ini latihan gue aja bikin narasi-narasi, tapi ya udahlah berakhir jadi fic Drarry. Sebenernya ini juga bukan plot fic "Sunday" yang udah gue rencanain (maaf ya Neko! 8D). Mungkin juga deskripsinya masih jelek, yah namanya latihan, trus lebih pendek dari fic sebelumnya (pendek banget njir!). Hahahaha… kalo masih bingung ama ceritanya bisa tanya di review, wkwk. Tapi kalo nanya nyata atau ga, jawabannya udah dijawab Draco. Pokoknya POV nya Ron ama Hermione ngejelasin POV nya Harry. Ya gitulah (apah?). 8D**

 **At last thanks for reading this―what? Yeah whatever.**

 **May this fic rolling in your heart.**

 **Best regard**

 **Hell13th**


End file.
